


[勾斯魔格X安纳塔]  勾斯魔格恍恍惚惚的奇幻之旅

by God_of_the_mountain



Series: The Silmarillion [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_the_mountain/pseuds/God_of_the_mountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>勾斯魔格衙内和安纳塔的温泉PLAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 宝钻背景，文章背采用托尔金早期设定，即炎魔之王勾斯魔格为米尔寇之子。我还是不能描写索老板的美貌，这是能力所限，只好喊一句我王中土最美，脑补吧

勾斯魔格在泪雨之战中比预想中消耗了更大的体力。

从安格班出发后，索伦按照惯例，朝他微笑挥手，旋即消失不见了。

从阴影山脉至贝尔兰平原，跨越西瑞安河，攻占伊希尔塔要塞。击杀芬巩，俘虏胡林，即使抛开战绩只从运动量上计衡，勾斯魔格大概在安佛格里斯幅员辽阔的草原上奔跑了不下十个往返，整整杀戮了六天六夜。

拖着咒骂不休的胡林回到安格班后，勾斯魔格累坏了，他把俘虏献给父亲后便离开，坐骑飞临安格班南部平原上空的时候，沉重的睡意让他无法回到营地。他催促小瞎降落在一处长草丰茂的坡地上，草丛中生长着一种罕见的、色彩斑斓的花朵，空气中弥漫着奇怪的甜美气息，仿佛有种神奇的安抚效力，令疲惫不堪的炎魔之王马上轰然倒地，陷入安睡。

勾斯魔格在这片稀有花丛中沉睡了一天一夜才醒来。他睁开眼睛，正是繁星漫天的夜晚，有几只蚂蚱欢脱地在他脸上蹦跳，以为找到块坚固的石头，打算寻找缝隙安置巢穴。

炎魔之王从地上坐起身，睡梦中吸食的花朵的芳香已经深入到四肢百骸，厚重的甜腻感像块凝固的糖脂贴在牙膛上，令他头晕目眩中泛起一阵阵轻微的恶心。他发觉自己的感官变得异常敏感，周遭的声响比平时放大了几倍，蟋蟀的叫声像是半兽人在说话，树木摇曳的声音像嘈杂的嘶喊，溪水流淌的声音更是像战鼓一样响彻耳膜。

勾斯魔格摇摇晃晃地站起来，小瞎不知飞到那里觅食去了。沿着山路，勾斯魔格深一脚浅一脚地朝山麓上攀爬，他已经察觉到一切都源自花朵气息的效力，所幸山路两侧没有再遇到相同物种，随着他歪歪扭扭地爬上半山坡，空气中也不再有香甜的气味。

勾斯魔格揉着眼睛，万物此刻，皆是重重叠叠的双影效果。他恍恍惚惚地想起来这里是安戈洛坠姆最东侧山峰北麓，再翻过1个小山坡，应该会有几处火山温泉池，炎魔之王决定破天荒地去洗个脸，也许可以摆脱眼下晕头转向的奇幻境地。

勾斯魔格东倒西歪地扶着一棵棵大树继续前行，他一边气喘吁吁地翻山过岭，一边在内心中骂骂咧咧发誓日后要亲自烧了那片见鬼的花丛。途中他因为迷迷糊糊还走了一段错路，在呕吐前他终于找到了蒸腾着热气的温泉池。

勾斯魔格跳进温泉水中，热乎乎的池水带着浓郁的硫磺味驱散了甜腻感，他酣畅淋漓地撩起水拍打在脸上、身上，发出一声声神清气爽的畅快嚎叫。

他如释重负地扑通坐在池底，靠在石头上稍事休息。被他翻腾起的水花和热气在眼前渐渐散去，勾斯魔格在水气氤氲的影子中突然发现对面一侧，温泉池里还有另外一个人。

他从来没有见过这个人。这人腰部之下隐匿在池水中，在波光粼粼的水面上，露出一头漂亮的银色长直发，白到惨白的皮肤，金黄色的眼睛，以及一张如梦如幻的、美轮美奂的脸庞。

安格班大地广袤无垠，勾斯魔格生于兹，长于兹，他见过嘴歪眼斜的半兽人，腥臭肥硕的食人妖，门牙外翻的哥布林，他也曾在战场上见过与安格班物种画风迥异的敌人，冷艳高贵的精灵，俊朗活泼的人类。是的，在跳进这个水池之前，他对所见识过的美与丑都毫无感觉，不值一提。他，炎魔之王，米尔寇之子，迄今为止人生中所有事无非就是从这个山头杀到那个山头，再从那个山头杀回这个山头。

除了眼前这个陌生人。

他从未见识过如此动人心魄的美貌，像一道月光照射在夜行者的心上，像一阵凛冽凉风吹拂过燥热的夏夜，像是一记重拳捶在他的胸口。他搞不清他是人、精灵还是其他什么非原生物种，总不会，这也是残存的幻觉吧？

勾斯魔格从温泉水中站起来，向对方走过去。

 

索伦，埚惑斯岛领主，一直以为自己是全安格班唯一洗澡的人。

半兽人不洗澡，食人妖不洗澡，格劳龙不洗澡，卡黑洛斯不洗澡，米尔寇大人自从毁容半瘸之后，也懒得在从事任何多余的清洁事务。

于是索伦就理所因当地将温泉视作独霸之地，并且泰然自若的换上安纳塔的形体。

当然，黑暗魔君的形体是不需要洗澡的，需要洗涤的是美善肉身。

我王中土最美。

他看到勾斯魔格错愕惊诧绝不比对方更小，不过索伦并不慌张，他淡定从容地仰起头，望着蹚过池子矗立在眼前的炎魔之王，人畜无害地微笑了一下。

勾斯魔格像是被闪电击中，打了个畅快的寒颤，胯下赋闲多年的阴茎毫无征兆地勃然而起。

他和它一起直挺挺地盯着索伦，一言不发。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

索伦并不介意与米尔寇之子来一发。深谙炎魔战斗力的他完全不想抵抗，打泡总比打架强，横竖这傻大个并不认得自己的真面目，不必担心会引发后续麻烦。何况多年共事，脑回路简单的衙内爷被他连哄带骗占尽便宜出足苦力，怀着回馈酬宾的心情，他好整以暇地把臀部从水中露出来，微微抬起身侧趴在池边，水淋淋的，湿漉漉的，摆出一个迎合的体位。

当时，勾斯魔格蓄势待发的阴茎距离安纳塔的身体只有半米，但是过了好久，他还没有上他。

他对性行为着实一无所知。

作为安格班的最高统帅，勾斯魔格以其粗鄙暴躁的性格闻名遐迩。阿尔达上的生物都懂得在他震撼大地的脚步声来临之际奔逃保命，有谁敢在炎魔之王的眼前做片刻停留？毋论兴致勃勃当面开堂性交启蒙课。

勾斯魔格在他第一纪元牛逼闪闪的人生里，不曾目睹过其他生物的交配，也不会有谁敢与他谈及至此。

但他毕竟是天魔王米尔寇性爱所生，开启这个隐秘游戏的暗语，与生俱来地隐藏于他的身体里。古老的、深厚的欲望苏醒过来，像沉睡过漫长冬季的黑熊，饥肠辘辘，嗷嗷待哺，像渴望食物一样渴望着眼前这个美妙的身体，比饥饿更饥渴地深深渴望着。可这陌生人却又不是食物，他能够感受到奇妙的事情马上要发生了，但是不知道该怎么做。

勾斯魔格卡顿在欲望与行动之间，在想出办法之前他龇牙咧嘴地摆出副很凶猛的表情借以掩盖无知，生怕被陌生人耻笑。

索伦趴在石头上久待未果，稍加思索恍然大悟，终于还是不厚道地笑场了。

伟大的米尔寇啊，你的儿子啊，第一次啊，不胜荣幸啊。

 

好吧，勾斯魔格，安格班总帅，

我便无所保留地引导你。

为着你在泪雨之战中替我出征，独自拼杀，

你可知恰是那日我在阴影山脉中寻找到心仪的黄金

你可知我要打造什么？

 

索伦，哦不，维林诺的安纳塔，面带笑容从蒸腾的水池中款款起身，水流自他躯体上滑落，仿佛精美的丝绸外衣褪去，赤身裸体的迈雅落落大方地展现在勾斯魔格眼前，他略散发出神的光芒，轮廓完美的身体在夜色中闪闪发亮，如一轮满月从水雾弥漫的海面喷薄而出，皎洁夺目，照耀万物。

安纳塔大胆地抚摸着炎魔宽阔厚实的胸口，凭着神力，他触碰到了他，也就了解了发生过的事情。他闻着他身上残存的罂粟香气，一个谎言信手拈来不费吹灰之力。

“您好，我是罂粟花的妖精。”

花妖的声音美妙动听，比花的香气更甜腻，勾斯魔格一时被对方气势逼人的美艳震慑，迷迷糊糊地任凭对方对自己上下其手，结结巴巴地问：“什么？什么罂粟？”

“是您刚才休息的花丛啊，安格班的勾斯魔格，”安纳塔的胡说八道一气呵成,“您在我的领地中刚刚睡过，我很喜欢您。”

他拉起勾斯魔格的粗粝的布满茧子的手掌，顺着自己的腰一直抚摸到紧绷的臀部上。他要他停留在这里，抓着他要他抚摸他。

“您也喜欢我吗？”

他仗着他的无知，肆无忌惮地挑逗他。

勾斯魔格贪婪地抚摸着花妖。妖精的肌肉绵软充满了弹性，包裹在滑腻光洁的皮肤下，摸上去的手感难以置信地美妙，有几次因为用力太大从对方的臀瓣上滑脱了手，他听到妖精轻悄悄地笑声。

他在笑他，而他已经顾不上尊严和气势，喘着粗气语焉不详地顺着对方的意思说：“我，我喜欢你。”

安纳塔忍着笑，想在前戏开场前更多地欣赏下炎魔之王不可复睹的处男懵懂，他贴近胸口上，凑近他耳朵，故意吐着热气：“您想要，干我吗？”

暗语的谜底揭开了。

勾斯魔格在这个勇猛决绝的动词中找到了语言的突破口，即使实际操作还停留在一无所知，但是他终于能够表达了，炎魔之王激动的使劲点着头，高声亮嗓地回答：“我我我，我要，要干你！”

他引导着他，靠在池台旁。安纳塔仰面半躺，身强力大的炎魔压在他身上，他听凭他没轻没重地抚弄自己，自己扳住魔王的脸，教他亲吻。安纳塔用舌头顶开勾斯魔格的牙关，在炎魔大大的嘴巴示范性地做了几个动作，情窦初开的学生对入门技巧掌握很快，勾斯魔格马上用自己更宽厚的舌头卷住迈雅的舌头，像狗熊舔食美味的蜂糖那般津津有味，接着勾斯魔格也把舌头粗鲁地塞到对方的嘴巴里，安纳塔则顺从松开下巴任他为所欲为，他们你来我往吸吮着彼此的口液，仿佛干渴多日的旅人。

安纳塔在从他脑后松开一只手，伸到两人紧贴的胯部，有点出乎意料，他察觉自己也轻微勃起了。于是他凭着手感把两只阴茎拢在一起，让龟头裸露的部分相互摩擦，用自己的轻轻地顶着对方敏感部位。

突兀地，勾斯魔格在迈雅的身体上颤抖了一下，一股热流穿过安纳塔的手指喷射在腹部，衙内爷第一次射精出人意表地早早降临了。

初过阵仗的炎魔吓了一跳，他第一个反应是失禁了，勾斯魔格怎么也想不通向来英猛圣武的自己会在如此风情旖旎的时刻发生这种丑事，他生了自己的气，怒冲冲地从安纳塔身上爬起来，在裆里胡乱抓了一下，把手上的精液举到眼前想看个究竟。

安纳塔被他的傻乎乎逗坏了。

“不不不，不是这样的。”

他拉住他，哄劝着他重新回到自己身边，并顺势和攻君交换体位。勾斯魔格被他按到在池边仰面躺下，安纳塔骑坐在炎魔黝黑坚实的身体上，银色的长发垂拂而下，像一只鹰隼停泊在漆黑的礁石上整理羽毛。他低下头凑在他耳边，言简意赅地解释了精液和尿液的分别，以及两者出现的不同诱因。勾斯魔格集中智慧脑力全开总算听懂了十之八九，他放松下来，只是有点沮丧，因为听起来好像他的回合结束了。

“我还，还没玩够。”炎魔嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

 

好吧，勾斯魔格，安格班总帅，

我便纡尊降贵地侍奉你。

为着你在星光之战中诛杀费诺，

你可知中土精灵中我最仇视他？

你可知这是为什么？

 

安纳塔从他身上悄无声息地滑落到水中，栖身在勾斯魔格双腿之间。他从耻骨根部开始舔舐和抚摸，把两只硕大的阴囊含进嘴中吞吞吐吐，然后捧着它们为炎魔口交。他将带着精液的微软下去的阴茎轻轻剥开包皮，露出完整的龟头，他把它含住，慢慢塞进口腔的最深处。在那里他用咽喉的肌肉夹着它，前前后后不紧不慢地套弄着，每次后退舌头都会不失时机地在茎沟上翻卷按摩。

他的肉棒在他口腔中搅动的水声夹杂在温泉的波浪声中层层叠叠，涌动不休。

酥麻的快感沿着神经高歌猛进，勾斯魔格快活的哼起来，吸着冷气打着寒颤，他低头凝视着安纳塔，迈雅从下往上注视着他，神态又专注又顺从，仿佛噙着圣物一般虔诚， 

勾斯魔格接受了花妖最诚挚的侍奉。无师自通，他抓住安纳塔的银发，根据生殖器上的反应要他按照自己喜好的频率进行，安纳塔对他的要求无所不从，这种臣服的态度鼓舞了炎魔，勾斯魔格不知不觉学会了主动控制，他尝试挺着腰胯在迈雅的口中大力抽送，有好几次跳动的阴茎几乎脱离出来。

安纳塔粗大的阴茎顶了好几次，他呛咳起来，眼睛中泛起了水气，然而他仍然尽心尽职地配合着鲁莽的初学乍练者，他跪在他身前，努力含住粗大浑圆的阴茎毫不懈怠。于是在安纳塔一往情深地雾气蒙蒙的凝视中和辛苦吞咽的口交中，勾斯魔格心满意足地完成了第二次射精。令他惊喜的是，他看到妖精并没有吐出他的体液，而是卑微地忠诚地悉数吞咽下去，仿佛饮下世上最甘甜的美酒。一股前所未有的征服的快感油然而生，迄今为止他所有创建的功绩所带来的荣耀皆不能与之相提并论。

炎魔王带着轻微的疲惫感再次坐下，这一次他用他的尾巴卷起喘息的性伙伴，把安纳塔放在自己身上恰如第二轮游戏伊始。他让轻盈的妖精躺伏在胸膛上，和他一起休息。

他们在一起躺了好一会儿。

“我，我以前怎么没有见过你？” 炎魔王喘着气，随口问起他的来历。

 

好吧，勾斯魔格，安格班总帅，

我便一如既往地欺瞒你。

为着从未踏上维林诺的你不曾睹见我的真容

你可知我时常伴随你左右且不为你所辨识

你可知我是谁？

 

安纳塔没有回答问题，而是又一次拉起他的手，确切的说是一根粗壮的食指，他引导着它插入自己业已湿润的肉洞中，鼓励它全根没入 ，停留在敏感点上。安纳塔趴伏在勾斯魔格的肩头，示意他抽动手指，随着炎魔的动作他随意呻吟了几声。这个美妙的反馈成功地诱发了勾斯魔格的第三次勃起，刚刚射精过的肉棒深孚众望直撅撅地挺立在安纳塔两腿之间。

这堂美妙的性交课抵达节堂考试的关口。安纳塔纵身从温泉中爬上草地，勾斯魔格生怕他逃跑似的忙不迭紧跟不放，他们在草地上躺下。安纳塔摆出传统的传教士体位，两条腿顺势缠在炎魔的腰上，密洞大开，春光无限。

他扶着他的阴茎，准备完成高潮部分。

安纳塔对他说：“插进去。”

然而勾斯魔格在最后关头石破天惊地拒绝了。炎魔显然无法跨越常识来思考这个举动，他认为经过手指测量，那个肉洞过于狭小紧凑，他不能想象粗大的肉棒如何挤进去以及如何承受挤进去之后的不适感。他诚恳地表示自己别的地方是不怕疼的，但是肉棒很怕疼。

“不，我不进去。”勾斯魔格把头摇得像拨浪鼓：“会疼，夹得疼。”

安纳塔极力克制着想一脚把他从身上踹回温泉的冲动，深吸了三口气，自我告诫要耐心。

安纳塔又摆出谆谆善诱的姿态，事实讲道理，难道今晚他为他带来的不都是无上的欢乐嘛？他信誓旦旦地保证一个妖精根本没有胆量欺骗炎魔王，然后又煞费苦心地盛赞一番勾斯魔格大人的不世英武万人莫敌。安纳塔一边苦心孤诣地说着，一边用手抚摸着炎魔的阴茎以防疲软。在他的恭维和劝导下，勾斯魔格狐疑着答应一试。他略显紧张地在肉穴前徘徊了一阵，于自尊心的压力下，硬着头皮，他用力冲进安纳塔的身体里。

啊~~啊~~，啊？并不疼。

新世界的大门敞开了，奇幻中土彻底展露在勾斯魔格的眼前。他想破脑壳也不能理解肿胀得难受的阴茎在冲进潮湿窄小的肉洞后为何变得异常舒爽，反而始作俑者倒是因为他尺寸过于粗大而皱起眉头。

安纳塔更大幅度地分开两条腿，他要他轻一点慢一点。

而勾斯魔格根本就停不下，肉洞里的粘膜上像有千百张表达力丰富的嘴一样紧紧地吸附在他的阴茎上，它们敦促着他全速抽插，忘我的，疯狂的攀登上极乐的登峰。

此刻勾斯魔格掌握了游戏的主动权，一场攻受正常的野战才刚刚拉开帷幕。勾斯魔格在经历了两次射精后，表现出匪夷所思的完美体力。适应了刺激，炎魔之王变得不那么好打发了。他的持久性简直比刚刚结束的泪雨之战更惊人，安纳塔曾经企图通过换体位来结束战斗的企图失败了，甚至口交的请求也被拒绝了。从前半夜到后半夜，勾斯魔格执拗的、顽固地在安纳塔身体中孜孜不倦地抽动着，他酷爱他汁肉淋漓的肉洞，他酷爱听到他在他身下意乱情迷的呻吟。安纳塔自食恶果，被他搞得筋疲力尽腰酸腿软，直到射了3次再也无法勃起，而炎魔之王依旧坚挺。

大约在启明星爬上天空的黎明时分，勾斯魔格丧心病狂的第三次终于结束了，他射在安纳塔的炽热的肉洞里，才恋恋不舍地退出来。

安纳塔觉得屁股像是燃烧一样的火辣辣，他暗暗咒骂着，说不清骂谁地咒骂着。

勾斯魔格不容反驳地用尾巴缠住安纳塔的腰：“我要带你去我的城堡。”

安纳塔成足在胸地表示同意：“可以，不过你还没问我名字。”

他捡起身边的树枝在地上写了几个字，指给炎魔看：“你认识吗？”

毫无防备的勾斯魔格念出了那个咒语，随机便中了迈雅的招数，颓然倒地昏睡过去。

智力真是硬伤啊 。

安纳塔从容不迫地在温泉里清洗身体。这是一次阔别许久酣畅淋漓的做爱，谢谢款待。

他用咒语召来座骑，跨上妖兽之际他突然想起什么似的，在口袋摸索了一阵，还好有带钱，于是丢下一枚金币作为红包扔在勾斯魔格人事不省的脸上。

 

TBC


	3. When You Believe

索伦此后忙于钻研魔戒的锻造工艺，沉迷于浩瀚的书籍和炽热的高炉之间，期间维林诺对中土大陆少有问津，驻守西侧防线的他得以终日隐匿在埚惑斯岛白塔最高处的密室中。

由是此后三十九年。

阿尔达第一纪511年，寒风凛冽的早春中瑟林威西带来米尔寇的召唤，由于涉及高度机密，米尔寇甚至没有对信使说明缘由。

走进安格班王殿昏暗的通道，远远地索伦看到勾斯魔格已于门口等候自己，陈年往事像一首久违的老歌恍恍惚惚地涌上心头。

他几乎都忘记了。

看来他还是安全的，毕竟这三十九年间，并没有傻大个踹开埚惑斯岛的大门找他算账。坦白说他也曾经担心过，一旦勾斯魔格对他的父亲提起，恐怕麻烦旋踵而至。然而什么事情都没有发生。说不定对方也忘记了。

不过是萍水相逢的一夜情。

索伦，中土世界的谎言之王，从容地走上前打招呼：“好久不见，炎魔之王。”

勾斯魔格听到他的寒暄，从阴影里转过身来，咧着大嘴笑了一下作为回答。

摇曳的烛火照射在他胸口挂着的新物件上，金光四射地晃进索伦的眼睛。

初夜金币被镶嵌在花纹古朴的青铜边框中，勾斯魔格用结实的牛皮链子串搭贴身挂在胸口上。

至今为止三十九年。

急促间，被猝不及防的小插曲触动，索伦无法掩饰脸上强烈的表情，索性装出惊叹的样子，他认真地赞美起金币的珍稀，称它是阿门洲创建初期众维拉从一亚带来的极其罕见的孤品。

“能让我观赏下吗？”索伦啧啧感叹着伸出手，“是从诺多精灵那里得到的吗？或者是您父亲的赏赐？”

勾斯魔格没有摘下来，他只肯举着让同伴摸了一下，便警惕地抽回来。

然而已经足够了。

凭着神力，他触碰到了它，便知晓过去的事情。他看到安格班大地上每一片被搜检翻找的罂粟花丛，每一处被淘弄干涸的火山温泉，一座座被逡巡过的高崖峻岭，一次次跋山涉水的无功而返。时光在迈雅的眼前倒流成河，沿着河岸上溯至三十九年前的破晓清晨，炎魔之王自沉睡魔咒中醒来，他附近找寻过很多次，找寻，找寻，以及找寻。他感受到他的错愕，焦急以及希望破灭后的愤怒。

他听到勾斯魔格对着安格班山峰怒吼，彼时回应他的唯有山上松涛阵阵，山下泉水潺潺。

勾斯魔格对索伦出神的凝视十分警惕，索伦和父亲对于奇技淫巧总是过度沉迷，他必须提防。

“你休想打它的主意，” 勾斯魔格警告同伴，“这是别人送给我的。”

索伦沉默了一会儿，忍不住挑逗他：“原来是艳遇啊。”

出乎他的意料，勾斯魔格翻脸了，孔武有力的尾巴比毒蛇更敏捷，翻卷着攀上索伦的腰，将他缠住卷起抵在墙壁上。

恰如那日他缠住他说跟我回家。

“我警告你，索伦。”勾斯魔格抓着同伴的脖子，索伦能听到肌肉和关节暴怒之下的吱吱作响，他的尾稍爆发出熊熊燃烧的火焰，烧烫了索伦只露双眼的头盔，

索伦冷静地高举双手，顺从地表示他并没有恶意。

“好吧好吧，我错了。”索伦耐心地说，“放我下来好吗？”

勾斯魔格恶狠狠地放开他。索伦从高处跌下来险些栽倒，他趔趄了几步才站稳。他叹了口气，走到炎魔的跟前向他道歉。

他夸张地手捂胸口躬身施礼，请勾斯魔格大人原谅他。

“我刚才好像看到一道阴影笼罩在您身上，”索伦使出惯用的手段信口胡说，“我只是关心您，所以才情不自禁地读取了您的记忆。”

“你不会真的生我气的对吗？”

他摆出老交情把手搭在勾斯魔格肩膀上，手掌触摸到炎魔肌肉鼓涨的胸膛。

恰如那日他抚摸着他说我喜欢你。

禁不住低三下四的姿态，勾斯魔格脸上的怒气消散开。他接受了索伦的道歉，靠近他，神态认真地叮嘱他保密。

“千万不能说出去，尤其对我父亲。”勾斯魔格煞有介事地说。

难怪三十九年未曾破案。

“噢？”索伦明知问未地表示不解。

勾斯魔格不耐烦地挥挥手，他太清楚父亲的品行。连三块破石头都当宝贝的人完全不值得信任，尤其在妖精的事情上，更不能与之分享。

索伦做出恍然大悟状：“你怕他抢你的？”

勾斯魔格使劲点头：“对，绝不能告诉他。”

“明白了。”索伦赞同了勾斯魔格的深谋远虑，他发誓绝不对他人提及此事只言片语。

不过，他语气一转，劝慰了勾斯魔格几句。他小心翼翼地提醒，善解人意的妖精十有八九是罂粟花吸多了之后的幻觉，那家伙说不定只是个半兽人或者食人妖，没有在清醒后看到对方的脸是幸运的，没必要浪费宝贵的时间和体力。

“干吗不去找我喝酒呢？”索伦亲昵地说，“我让抓来的人类给咱们做好吃的烤乳猪。”

“不，我一定要找到他。” 勾斯魔格断然拒绝，“我绝不会放过他的！”

他咬牙切齿地向索伦讲述了他的计划，在炎魔的城堡地下他用三十九年的时间添置了一个深不可测的地牢，对着安戈洛坠姆大火山发誓，他一定要把那个妖精抓回来，他为寻找他所付出的辛苦必须得到报偿，他积蓄百年的愤怒必须得到平复。

“让他知道背叛我的下场。” 勾斯魔格目光炯炯眉飞色舞地说，“我要把他关在地牢里，我每天都要强奸他！”

勾斯魔格同学向用一个新词汇向启蒙老师汇报了三十九年的自学成果，索伦震惊之余情不自禁地脑补了自己的性奴下场，心头涌上千言万语不知从何说起，只好朝勾斯魔格竖起大拇指代替语言。

达成共识后勾斯魔格又开心起来：“走，去觐见父亲吧。他等着呢。”

他们联袂而往，勾斯魔格随口说起会议的主题，米尔寇释放了囚犯胡林，凭着仁慈的名义，他如愿以偿探知到特刚的藏身之所，隐匿在层峦叠嶂中诺多至高王的领地。

“精灵称那里为贡多林。”勾斯魔格憧憬着战斗的刺激，语气像是谈论一次丰富多彩的郊游，“父亲决意攻打贡多林。”

他说着和他唯一的战友跨过缄默不语的主殿大门，阴森黝黑的门楣投下一道高耸阴影隔绝在两个人之间，稍纵即逝。

勾斯魔格大踏步地走向前去。

 

衙内爷你大胆的往前走啊，

往前呀走，莫回呀头。

 

(全文完）


End file.
